Protein Production LIMS (PLIMS). The PLIMS Oracle database provides a more detailed protein production data model than SPINE, integrating closely with activities in the lab. SPINE is designed to share information between nodes of the NESG consortium, and convey this information to the public databases; PLIMS is designed specifically to improve the efficiency of protein production at the bench. A web-based application with a Java-based middleware atop an Oracle database, PLIMS consists of four main modules: (i) Target Registration & Management, (ii) Molecular Biology & Protein Expression, (iii) Large-scale Fermentation, and (iv) Protein Purification. It is designed to capture all the information needed to completely reproduce the protein sample production process, interfacing with robotics and utilizing bar codes, PDAs, and wireless technology. Data from PLIMS is uploaded to SPINE to be shared across the consortium or with public databases.